This invention relates generally to a database that stores data for a three-dimensional mesh and to a process for generating the database.
A 3D mesh (or xe2x80x9cmodelxe2x80x9d) is made up of one or more polygons that define its outer surface or xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d. Removing polygons from the surface decreases the number of polygons in the 3D mesh and, thus, reduces the granularity of the surface.